Is This Love!
by SoNaMy.lover.4.ever
Summary: Life is going to get harder for the two hedgehogs. From enemies to lovers. Drama coming trying to destroy there perfect relationship. Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

When they thought life would get worse, it just kept getting worser and worser a mild second. A new student came to Green Hill High. It's not just any student,it's his long crush. The blue blur has been crushing on this pink hedgehog since 3rd grade to 8th grade. But they're also enemies. Ever time they argued he will always flirt with her, which sometimes pisses her off. But that's not the worst part,that was his good news. Seeing her beautiful face again. After she left for 2 years she returned to finish the remainder of the year. The worst part was Sally and her two whores or so called best friends returned. All dressed like sluts. Sally wears mini skirts that are close to exposing her underwear. Her shirts are also short, which are also close to exposing her bra. So basically the group wears the same thing. But Mina wears booty shorts instead of mini skirts. The group looked like they where made to be whores heck even strippers. But, Sally is still trying to get Sonic's attention. Sonic never wants to be in the same bed as Sally. He always thought they are disgusting and so does his best friends. His friends are all taken. He is still waiting for the special "girl".

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V  
The alarm started to go off. It annoyed him every morning. Sonic climbed off his bed and went to his closet to get his clothes. He then dashed to his bathroom and took a quick shower. Then he went to eat breakfast and went back up stairs to brush his teeth. He only had 15 minutes to get to school. He dashed down stairs and grabbed his backpack from the counter. "Bye mom! See you when I get home!" With that he closed the door. He walked and stopped when he saw a truck. Men was moving furniture to the white 2 story house. He then saw a two pink hedgehogs. One was a mother and the other was his crush. "Okay daddy. I'll miss you too. Please be safe. I love you too. Bye." A single tear rolled down. She turned around and was startled. She quickly wiped the tear. "What do you want?" She said with annoyance. "Hey sonic! Long time no see!" Amy's mom said while pulling him in a hug. "Hi ." He said while hugging back. "Amy where's your manners!" She told her daughter as she pulled her to sonic. "Hi...sonic" while looking the other way,"hello Amy!" Sonic said while he pulled her in a tight embrace. "Aww you guys are growing up so fast," she said while giving them a big bear hug." Then your off to college and you'll leave home... And I won't see you again." Amy's mom started to cry." Mom you'll see me once I'm done with college. I'll always be by your side." nodded her head. She wiped her tears and looked at her phone."oh no you guys are late! I'll drive you guys to school hurry up!" Amy grabbed her backpack and went inside the car. With sonic following. "Sonic honey what school do you go to?" She asked while looking at her mirror. "I go to green hill high." Sonic said smiling "oh good I don't have to do two trips!" She said laughing. I looked at Amy's expression. I then started to laugh. This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

So I forgot to put there ages *sweat drops* sorry

Sonic:16

Amy:15 (turning 16)

tails:15

cream:15

blaze:16

silver:16

knuckles:17

rouge:17

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I stared at sonic. 'Ugh this is going to be a long year.' I thought to myself. My mom pulled over and I got out the car before sonic. I wanted to see what changed in this school. Hopefully I get to see old faces. I pulled the handle and walked in. There was literally no one there. Except a blue hedgehog who just walked in and stopped next to me." What home room do you have?" He asked me." Uh I have ," I said while walking past him,"Me too. Do you want me to take you there?" He said," Uh sure"

* * *

5 minutes later

We finally reached the class. I walked towards the door and pulled it open. Everyone was looking at me and sonic. "You guys are 30 minutes late! Explain your reason?" She said,"Well I just got back from station square and I didn't know where my class was." I explained "okay. Sonic why are you late?"she questioned him."uh well I was showing Amy where her home room is." he said not paying attention to the laughter in the class."Okay Miss Rose you will be seated in the back where Cream is. Cream raise your hand." I looked for a raised hand and I smiled. 'She hasn't changed at all.' I walked over to her and sat down on the seat next to her. Sonic then walked to his seat which was in back of Cream.

* * *

The class ended and I was chatting with cream. "Cream I missed you so much!" As I gave her a hug." I'm glad your back Amy!" I pulled back and asked," Is everyone e still here?" She nodded," Yup! Rouge Cosmo Blaze Silver Sonic knuckles and tails. So everyone still goes to this school." I smiled nothing has changed. "So what else?"

"Uh well Rouge and Knuckles are together." That was a huge shocker. I never thought they'll be together. " Wait...what about silver and blaze? Are they a couple?" Cream shook her head," No they say they don't like each other but it's pretty obvious." I nodded my head. "So what about you? Have you dated anyone?" Cream asked. "Yea... But that bastard tore my heart out. He cheated on me." I looked at the floor a little sad. " Amy don't be sad. He's not worth it." Cream said while patting Amy's shoulder."Amy what class do you have next?" I took out my schedule and gave it to her. She scanned over it " Aww we only have 2 things home room and P.E. But rouge is in your next class which I math. See ya later." Before I could call Cream,something ran into me. I groaned something was on me and it was heavy. I open my eyes and saw lime eyes looking at me. I blushed. Our face was so close. He also blushed and got up quickly. I got up the floor and yelled,"watch where your going!" I still was blushing but redder. He only smirked,"and if I don't?" "Just leave me alone!" I stormed off.

I looked at the schedule and the number was 101 so I walked in the class. I saw rouge and knuckles they where the only ones in the class. I walked over to them. "Hi guys." I said smiling sweetly." Oh hun it's been forever!" She pulled me in a tight hug. Knuckles is there with his fist up waiting for me to pump it. While hugging rouge I fist bumped it " hey dude." I said. I pulled away from rouge.

The class began and it was boring. I know all this stuff it was really easy. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look who it was. Rouge handed me a note. It read: this class is boring. I grabbed my pen and wrote I know. We kept passing notes for the rest of the period.

It was now P.E. Which I get to see Cream. When I walked in I saw cream and blaze. I walked over to them. "Hey guys." I said blaze looked at me and tackled me. "Oof. I miss you too but your heavy." Blaze got up. " sorry hehe," the coach came walking in. "4 laps around the school the. We'll play a game of doge ball! Go!" The whole class started running. I was in the lead until sonic came and silver beside him. I looked at silver and saw he was having trouble keeping up so he stopped. Now it was just me and sonic. "Huh? How are you in front? " I didn't answer cause I will just be losing my breath. "You got really fast these pass years." I nodded and kept going. After 3 laps I almost fell. But sonic grabbed my arm before I hit the floor. I was out of breath but I only had a little bit left so there's not quitting now. Sonic went ahead of me and I didn't want to speed up. The whole class came behind me so I sped up a little before they ran me over. I made it and I fell on the floor. I was exhausted. We formed into groups to play dodgeball. The game began and a ball almost hit me in the face but I caught it so silver was out. A couple of minutes pass and it was 5 vs. 5. Me, charmmy,cream, blaze ,espio. The other team was sonic knuckles manic tails and scourge. Tails threw a ball at cream and it hit her off guard. She's out. I grabbed a ball and aimed for tails. He didn't notice cause he was looking a cream. Tails is out. And we kept doing that until it was me blaze vs. sonic and vector. I tried to hit sonic but I missed. He hit blaze and so it's one against two. I'm toast I thought to myself. I grabbed a ball threw it to sonic and again I missed then the two hit me which I got knocked out. One hit me in the nose and the other in the stomach. I started to bleed from my nose. I was on the floor with my hand over my nose and the other on my stomach. Everything was Turing black and I was unconscious.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


End file.
